Dreams and Consequences
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Neji has really awesome dreams, sometimes. Too bad they're not real... Oneshot, Hyuugacest.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**I am a dirty girl. This is pure smut for all the NejixHinata fans reading my work. I thought you deserved a reward for being so kind, patient and enthusiastic. This takes place three days after the events in Red, and about a week and a half before the events in One Way or Another. I will update Possession as soon as I can, so please enjoy this in the meantime.**Hyuugacest** ahead. You don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

**Dreams and Consequences**

Hyuuga Neji trailed one calloused finger from his Heiress' temple to the curve of her milky breast. His thumb did not hesitate to brush across her puffy teenaged nipple, hardening it with his touch. Her back was to the wall, her kimono disheveled and open as his thirsty, silver eyes drank in her youthful form.

Her own white eyes were glazed with desire, open only slightly, watching as he closed what little distance was left between them.

"Hinata-sama..." He spoke her name in a daze. She was ethereal, glowing in the moonlit garden. The song of the mockingbirds and the rustle of leaves were the only sounds to be heard in the night. Her red lips parted, beckoning him with her innocent pout.

"_Niisan_..." She breathed, wantonly. One delicate hand moved between her thighs, peeling away the swathes of cloth, as the other slipped into the midnight curls peeking from her center. She rubbed herself in soft circles, red lips puckering slightly– _invitingly_.

He pressed his solid form against her, bare chest against bare chest. He looked down to admire her breasts, pushed up into two soft mounds. He licked them slowly, before bringing his hard gaze to her equally timid one.

She began to pant and arch her back, as the speed of her hand increased on her little jewel. Neji let the last of his control slip its leash, and grabbed her pleasuring hand, bringing her slender fingers to his silky, wet tongue. His eyes were a vortex, pulling her in, helplessly. He licked each finger, up and down, and sucked them one by one, ending with a delicate kiss to her fingertips.

She sighed, and he swung her arm above her head, grinding his hips against hers, teasing and promising all at once. She tried to scoot away from his rock-hard member, causing him to hiss and nip her earlobe.

"Be still," he whispered, and she was still. His tongue tickled behind her lobe, and he kissed the line of her jaw, before hovering a mere breath away from her red, red lips. His tongue eased forward once more, into the small opening of her mouth.

She moaned– and he awoke.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes, then shut them again, grimacing as he cursed his wretched dreams. Again, he had awoken before claiming her cherry red lips.

He sat up on the futon, his unbound sepia locks falling around him in a dark, haunting veil. He could feel the pulse of his throbbing cock, hard and ready. _She_ did this to him; his weak, demure, beautiful cousin.

_Why_? _Why_ did she haunt his dreams? Was it not enough for her to command his attention during waking hours? Did she have to slip into his thoughts like a siren, tempting and teasing with her innocent, naive eyes and haughty red lips?

He growled low and menacing. "Hinata-sama." Then, he rose from his futon, not bothering to slip into the boxers draped over the side. He was stark naked as he approached the locked door separating his room from hers.

He found the key on the hook beside the door, slipping it into the keyhole. He hesitated before turning, however.

"Byakugan," he whispered, and his eyes saw through the wall. She was asleep, curled up in her extravagant four-poster bed. _Perfect_. He turned the key and released the bloodline limit.

Neji crept into her room, stalking toward her bed. One dainty arm was tucked under her pillow, while the other hung loosely over the side. Her head was near the edge, facing him. She was half-covered by a thin sheet and a skimpy nightgown he was sure no one knew she owned.

He looked down on her, scowling while his cock stood at attention just above her peaceful form. This was oh, so wrong, but he'd stopped caring days ago, after finally tasting her sweet, painted mouth.

He took his cock in one hand, and began to stroke, slowly along its length. He watched her shift a little beneath him, but he did not stop, did not waver in his ministrations. He sucked in a shallow stream of air, as his eyes glazed over and his legs tensed. Luckily, he was already close, having been brought to the edge during the previous dream.

He stroked himself faster, harder, as his eyes widened, reflecting the moonlight shining through her bedroom window. _Hinata-sama_... _Yes_... His breath hitched, and he suppressed a moan. He brought his other hand to the head of his cock, rubbing and squeezing the sensitive flesh, as he prepared for what was coming.

He released into the palm of his hand, cupping the hot seed before it could reach his sleeping Heiress. He smiled. She would never know, and he would never tell. It was the perfect secret, and he would cherish the memory– and the fantasies in would induce.

Neji leaned over her, inhaling her delicate scent. "Thank you, my Hinata-sama," he whispered. Then, he ghosted his lips across hers, exhaling as he resisted the urge to lick her. He had succumbed to enough _urges_ for one night.

He left her room then, locking the door with one hand and replacing the key onto its hook. He stepped into his bathroom and washed his hands in the sink. He dried them on a towel, and walked silently back to his futon. Settling in, he closed his eyes in anticipation of a peaceful night's sleep. But, as he drifted away into unconsciousness, the last of his thoughts lingered on a small, indigo-haired girl with white eyes and red lips. Beautiful smiles and softly spoken words... A deep crimson blush and a slight stutter... And other things, too sordid to mention– except in his dreams.

Only in his dreams...

**End**


End file.
